


Of tea and fuzzy socks

by darlingsholland



Category: British Actor RPF, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Dogs, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Fuzzy socks, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, One Shot, Tea, Tessa - Freeform, Tom saying darling, i'm SOFT, imagine, soft, tom holland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsholland/pseuds/darlingsholland
Summary: Tom has left you alone with Tessa for a week





	Of tea and fuzzy socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first imagine/one shot whatever.
> 
> I didn't proofread this so I'm sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes

Saturday. A rainy one You were alone because Tom left for filming the other day. He wasn't supposed to be coming back until next week.  
It was sad. You and him just moved into an apartment together and now he already had to leave. Sometimes being in a relationship with an actor was difficult.  
You could've gone with him but you wanted to take care of Tessa since his family had gone on vacation.  
It was already evening. You made yourself a tea and sat on the couch. Tessa was lying on your feet. She must've liked the fuzzy socks you were wearing.  
Suddenly the door bell rang. You went to open the door.  
And there he was. Tom. With a bunch of flowers in his hand. You pulled him into a big hug. "I missed you, Darling" he said mid-hug. You loved it when he called you Darling.  
You both went inside. He took off his coat and greeted Tessa who was happy that he was back so early.  
When you came back after getting him a pair of fuzzy socks you found him on the couch cuddling with Tessa. "The only girl I ever want to share my man with" you thought.  
You gave him the socks and he smiles. He loved these socks. Maybe because there were dogs on them. Or because you gave them to him as anniversary present. We might never know.  
You gave him a cup of tea so he could warm up. It was his favourite tea. You liked making that one when he wasn't home because it made you think of him. When he was done drinking the tea he pulled you closer to him.  
Tessa was lying on your feet again. It felt like home. And the last thing you heard him say after falling asleep was  
"I love you"


End file.
